


【魏白】BLOOD SUGAR（十一）

by Satoooo



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoooo/pseuds/Satoooo





	【魏白】BLOOD SUGAR（十一）

不知睡了多久，白敬亭才从安稳的睡眠中苏醒过来。天色完全黑了下来，屋子里没有亮灯，他借着窗外洒进来的微弱光线才勉强看到了阳台上魏大勋的身影。

魏大勋在抽烟。

白敬亭从未见过魏大勋抽烟。哪怕是觥筹交错的饭局之上被对面老总递了烟，他也是推回去满口“戒了戒了”。

白敬亭掀开被子，轻手轻脚推开门走到魏大勋身后。魏大勋没有回头，但显然是听到了这一连串细碎的声响，吐出一个烟圈低声说，“外边凉，你还是回去躺着吧。”

“我不冷，况且这都快夏天了，能有多凉。”白敬亭以一种非常随意的姿势背靠着栏杆，低头看着脚上的米色拖鞋，“我就想陪你待一会儿。”

魏大勋没有回答，只是抽着烟。白敬亭注意到他脚边已经丢了好几个烟蒂，少说也有半包的量了。两人无言，一时之间只有夜风徐徐，温度比他们两人之间的气氛还要暖一些。

“能给我讲讲他吗。”

白敬亭发问的时候魏大勋正好又点燃了一支烟。他不用看都能感受到身旁的人投来的视线，语气平常，却又带着几分试探般的小心翼翼。

也是时候了，魏大勋想。他不可能把这件事藏一辈子，哪怕已经在心底里结痂，迟早也是要血淋淋挖出来给他看的。

“他是个歌手，很有才华，曾经是他们那个组合里最火的一个。”魏大勋声音很轻，“我认识他的时候，他因为抄袭处在事业低谷，几乎所有的工作都告吹，还惹了一堆官司。他，他很……”魏大勋顿了顿，好像有什么哽在喉间，“我当时想得很直，只想要帮他。我联系他的经纪人说我喜欢他的作品，很欣赏他想捧他。后来用钱给他砸了资源，他也确实重新火了。”

白敬亭并不过多关注娱乐圈，突然没了下文，他不自觉地追问了一句，“后来呢？”

“后来他死了，在自己公寓里割腕自杀。”魏大勋尽量把语气放平，但白敬亭还是注意到了他声线里的颤抖，“抑郁症。我也是出事后才知道，他之前卷进那场风波后精神状态就一直不好，虽然后来重新红了，但负面新闻满天飞。那些八卦记者揪着我给他投资的事不放，多脏的东西都写得出来，他最后受不了了才会……”

魏大勋指尖的烟已经快要燃尽了，几乎下一秒就要灼伤他的手指，可他完全没有察觉，只是怔怔地看着脚下。从十几层楼看下去，深夜街道并不热闹，车灯像是流动的细小光斑。

“那天是我的生日，本来我说好……要和他一起过的。从那之后过生日这件事就再也没出现在我生活里了。我知道他不肯原谅我……是我害死他的。”

魏大勋仍低着头，眼睛垂下的被碎发遮住，乍看之下似乎没什么表情，可肩膀却抖得厉害。

“如果没有认识我，他现在应该还能活着，起码能活着。是我……”

 

白敬亭没说话，只是安静地看着他。他从未看到过这样的魏大勋。虽然之前见过魏大勋生病时的模样，但那时与其说是白敬亭感知到了他的脆弱，倒不如说他是带着点撒娇性质，为了拉近距离而故意显露出来了一点。这次就完全不同了，白敬亭只看他的背影都能够感受到他的无力透过躯壳暴露在了尘世的空气中。他像是亲手剥碎了坚硬的外壳，露出了鲜血淋漓的肉体，把这份真实的带着血腥气的脆弱双手捧到了白敬亭面前。

白敬亭本还在考虑着什么样的话语能将魏大勋的痛苦减轻一些，可身体行动却远远快于思考。他伸手握住魏大勋的肩膀将人扳过来，下一秒就把他圈在怀里。白敬亭轻轻柔柔地抚摸着魏大勋，从后脑勺到脖颈后侧，一下一下安抚般的顺着。

“没事了，没事了。”

魏大勋听到白敬亭在他耳边用呓语般的声音轻声说着，像是安慰又像是承诺。

“有我在呢。”


End file.
